


Pieces

by Puckabrinaluver, the_star_that_fell



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, First Time, Kissing, Love, M/M, Platonic Kissing, Unrequited Love, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puckabrinaluver/pseuds/Puckabrinaluver, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_star_that_fell/pseuds/the_star_that_fell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birdflash drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Platonic?

Bruce stared down his protoge, not exactly sure how to go about is conversation. Dick, pretending to be oblivious to Bruce's contemplating, sipped some slushie through a straw and played survalence footage from the previous night's robbery. Catwoman slinked into view on the screen, and Dick slowed it down to a frame-by-frame. She always gave a hint as to where she's staying, and it was always Dick who could figure it out. Bruce figured they became close enough friends that she could do a familiar movement and Dick would have her figured out. 

Dick didn't easily fall into these relationships, but he was really good with character judgement, so Bruce knew overall his partner wouldn't be hurt by his friends. He still hasn't been hurt by Wally, his best friend and the second friend he had after Barbara. 

Wally. That was the awkward conversation Bruce needed to have with the young bat. Dick and Wally were in the living room when Bruce walked in on them. They had been kissing. Bruce had left as soon as he noticed, feeling just as awkward as he did now. It's not like there was anything wrong with them dating as Dick and Wally, but as Robin and Kid Flash... Well, that was a little more dangerous territory. Bruce wasn't sure if the ever-feeling Dick could handle it on the field. Dick finally sighed. 

"Is there something on my face?" He joked, gesturing to the mask, and turning the chair slightly to face Bruce. The video played on in the background.

Bruce steeled himself. "Less than four hours ago I do believe Kid Flash's face was there." 

Dick raised an eyebrow and took a long swallow from his drink. 

"Well?" Bruce asked, irritated. He didn't know why Robin was playing games. 

"Well what? We were kissing. Nothing wrong with that," Dick shrugged, putting his feet up on the desk. Bruce knocked them off with his hand.

"That's not what I was saying."

"I don't know what you want me to say Bruce. It's just a thing we do. Kind of like a game. They always say you're not really best friends if people don't think you two are secretly dating," Dick mused. He set the drink down and wiped his mouth with the back of his glove. "You don't have to worry about it."

Bruce wasn't sure what happened during this conversation. Where they dating? Dick sent him a cheeky grin and before Bruce could open his mouth, he grabbed his drink and the keys to the batmobile. "Last one there has to ride shotgun! Selina's out clubbing, she wants us to join her."

Bruce shook his head slowly and took out his grappling gun. It was so on.


	2. Interlude

"I know, Wally." 

Bruce had just been walking by his ward's door, but the tone of voice Dick had used with his best friend stopped him cold. It sounded... Tired. Bruce waited for him to talk again. Were they having a fight? 

"I love you too. But, I'm still really... Okay, yes, fine, I'm scared. I'm terrified about what Bruce will think. He never judges villains for it, but maybe that's because they're not his family. I just don't know. Listen, I'll tell him. But give me a day or two?" There was a lapse in Dick's talking, then, "Alright. Just tell him not to tell Bruce. I need to. I owe Bruce more than that." More silence. "Yeah. Love you, goodbye." There was a huff and Bruce slunk away. 

Well... It could be worse. He could be dating Roy.

Bruce sincerely hoped he wouldn't find out that Dick was also dating Roy.

Dinner was silent. If he hadn't been the world's greatest detective, then Bruce would have pretended not to notice that Dick was fidgeting and trying to come up with something to say. 

"Are you alright, Dick?" Dick looked up, nearly guiltily. Bruce was a bit disappointed in his acting skills. 

"I'm good! How about you?" 

"I'm fine." More silence. 

Once Bruce finished his mashed potatoes, he put down his fork. "You know you can tell me whatever is bothering you." 

Dick's lips twisted uncomfortably. "I know." No, he didn't, so Bruce told him. 

"You know you're always going to be my son, right? Nothing you could say would change that. I heard that this is about the time when you'd start questioning if I really love you as much as I would love my own children, so if that's what this is about, then I do." Bruce wasn't the king of acting for nothing. 

Dick picked at his peas. "Uh. That's not what this is about. I actually... Bruce, are you straight?" 

Bruce blinked. Of all questions... 

"I honestly haven't thought about it. Maybe, maybe not." 

Dick nodded, still staring at his plate. "I'm not. And I found someone I really care about. I wanted you to know." 

Bruce took the bait. "So, who are they? Are you going to bring them over?" 

Dick blushed. "It's actually... Don't be mad... Wally." He tensed up, as if expecting me to laugh or yell. 

"I don't like that you two are on the same team, but I'm definitely not mad. Invite him over for dinner sometime. It'll be fun to watch him squirm."

Dick's relieved look was enough to show Bruce he handled it correctly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So this one was also half-assed and happier! Yay! I feel like I have not presented my writing very well as of yet, but I am going to continue to finish my shorter ficlets to post. It is rare when I get motivation to actually do anything like this, so you're going to have to forgive me if I lag a bit in posting. I'm Jace, a.k.a. Puckabrinaluver, and you're probably gonna see a lot more of me than Ace, but she might be posting sometime. Please give me whatever review you feel I deserve, whether it be a simple "ooc, pls fix" or a "nice". I may not always appreciate it at first, but if you correct me it will help me in the future. These last two fics were actually really out of character in my opinion, but they're meant to more be dinky little drabbles than anything to sink your teeth into. Thanks for reading!


End file.
